<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Padfoot Proven Innocent by Phoenix5680</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233284">Padfoot Proven Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix5680/pseuds/Phoenix5680'>Phoenix5680</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black Saved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix5680/pseuds/Phoenix5680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short alternate ending of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban following what might have happened had the Minister of Magic listened to the trio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Padfoot Proven Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PRE FAN-FIC (leading from J.K Rowlings work to mine):<br/>Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.<br/>'Keep him?' he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment, then, to Harry and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.<br/>'What d'you reckon?' Ron asked the cat. ' Definitely an owl?'<br/>Crooshanks purred.<br/>'That's good enough for me,' said Ron happily. 'He's mine.'<br/>Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stepped out of the train, grinning. Letter from his Godfather in his hand, he looked up and down the platform to see other students clambering out of the train and anticipating their communions with their parents. Looking behind him he saw Ginny goggling at Ron’s new owl, and Hermione who was holding Crookshanks tight in her arms excitedly.<br/>A few minutes later the three passed through the barrier. Harry’s eyes immediately began darting around frantically, searching. Soon he saw him. Long dark hair that lay neatly, and a dark green velvet jacket. Harry felt his heart soar with joy. It was no longer the escaped convict with a matt of tangled hair, he looked like he did years before. Before that Halloween night. And name cleared, house back; Sirius was happy. They hadn’t yet found Peter Pettigrew, but everyone had been alerted and Ron’s dad had sent a letter saying that the Ministry were even trying to train mice and rats to recognise him, to the amusement of the entire Gryffindor Common room. The other parents on the platform still seemed slightly uncomfortable in the presence of Sirius, but Harry ignored this and darted forwards to embrace in a long hug. The best hug Harry could remember. No more Dursleys, no more Dudley, no more awful summers. For the first time, Harry felt loved. He broke free and gazed up at Sirius, barely noticing Ron and Hermione stood behind him, eyes gleaming with pride. <br/>‘All down to you three,’ Sirius smiled. His voice was no longer brash and raspy, but instead had a sort of laugh hidden behind each word. Harry laughed.<br/>‘Just imagine if the minister hadn’t listened to us and investigated. And the look on Snape’s face!’ he grinned joyfully.<br/>‘Pleasure to meet you, Mr Black!’ Arthur Weasley had walked over, leaving Mrs Weasley and Ron’s sibling behind. Percy was still chatting quietly to Penelope, while Fred and George dashed around, cheerfully reenacting the scene where Pettigrew blew up the street, much to the disapproval of nearby onlookers. Mrs Weasley, however, stood looking concerned after her husband, with her arm on Ginny’s shoulder while Ginny watched Harry with awe.<br/>‘Mr Weasley,’ Sirius nodded respectfully. The trio stepped away in order to let the two adults chat. This was their final opportunity to say goodbye before leaving each other, after all. Ron suddenly jumped, remembering something.<br/>‘It’s the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we’ll go and see it! Sirius can come too - Dad can usually get tickets from work!’ he cried with excitement. Harry shuffled his feet in thought, uncertain on what to think and plan after their most recent adventures.<br/>‘ I suppose Harry will want to spend some time with Sirius, won’t you Harry?’ Hermione asked, reading his mind. Harry smiled at her gratefully but saw Ron’s downcast expression. Ron understood though so didn’t try to argue. After all, Sirius had given his new owl. Supporting his friend’s obvious discomfort, Harry spoke up; ‘I’ll see. It sounds fun, but I don’t know yet.’ Ron’s face lit up at this and he grinned again.<br/>‘Harry!’ It was Sirius. The adults had finished chatting and were ready to go.<br/>‘I’ll get in touch!’ Ron yelled after Harry, as Harry bid him and Hermione goodbye, then collected his trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig’s cage from where Sirius stood. They began walking together, both ready for the best summer yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>